Hunter x Hunter Chat
by Javichu
Summary: El chat es algo muy común para todas las personas en estos tiempos...Y nuestros cazadores, ladrones y asesinos de Hunter x Hunter, también tienen derecho a usarlo...
1. Chat 1

**Hunter x Hunter Chat**

_Killua ha iniciado sesión_

_Gon ha iniciado sesión_

**Gon:** ¡Killua! ¡Cuanto tiempo! :D

**Killua:** Emh, solo han pasado dos horas desde que nos vimos...

**Gon:** No mientas, no ha pasado tan poco

_Kurapika ha iniciado sesión_

**Killua:** ¬¬ Como puedes confundir tanto el tiempo, hace dos horas nos juntamos a almorzar.

**Gon:** No me acuerdo :c Supongo que es porque te extraño :D

**Killua:** ¡Gon!

**Kurapika:**...¿De cuanto me he perdido?

**Gon:** ¡Hola Kurapika!

**Kurapika:** Hola Gon, cuanto tiempo.

**Gon:** ¿Tiempo? ¿No nos vimos ayer? O.o

**Kurapika:** Nop, no nos hemos visto desde hace dos meses o.o

**Gon:** ¿En serio?

**Kurapika:** Si

**Gon:** No...¿En serio?

**Kurapika:** ¡Que si!

_Leorio ha iniciado sesión_

**Killua:** Kurapika déjalo, desde hace una semana le ha estado faltando un par de tornillos.

**Leorio:** ¿Tornillos? ¿quien es el robot? xDDD

**Gon:** ¡Hola Leorio! :D

**Kurapika:** Cuantas lunas sin vernos :D

**Leorio:** ¿Lunas? Kurapika actualizate...

**Killua:** Hola Riorio

**Leorio: ¡**Que soy LEORIO!

**Killua:** Nee tienes cara de Riorio

**Kurapika:** ¿Eso es posible?

**Gon:** Claro Kurapika, todo es posible.

**Killua:** ¿Es posible estornudar con los ojos abiertos?

**Gon:**...La respuesta está en tu corazón.

**Leorio:** LOL

_Hisoka ha iniciado sesión_

**Gon:** ¿Hisoka?

**Killua:** ¿Hey, que haces tú aquí?

**Hisoka:** Uhm...Internet es libre, y quería hablar con Gon :3

**Leorio:** PERVERTIDO DETECT

_Illumi ha iniciado __sesión_

**Killua: **Oh genial -.-U

**Illumi:** Hola hermano

**Killua:** ¡Chicos les hablan!

**Kurapika:**...

**Leorio:**...

**Gon:**...

**Hisoka:**...

**Illumi:** Killua donde te encuentras, tengo algo que darte

**Killua:** Killua, ¿quien es Killua?...Yo soy Juan Pedro de las mercedes, señor.

_Illumi ha cerrado sesión_

**Hisoka:** Pff que aburrido, mejor voy con el

_Hisoka ha cerrado sesión_

**Kurapika:** Ohh gracias, esto ya se sentía raro

**Leorio:** Ni me lo digas n.n

**Gon:** Leorio, ahora que lo pienso...¿Que haces aquí?

**Leorio:** ¿Como?

**Gon:** No tendrías que estar en la universidad

**Leorio:** Y quien dijo que no estaba ahí

**Killua:**...O.o?

**Kurapika:** Eres tan buen ejemplo...¬¬

**Leorio:** Gracias, gracias... ¡O dios me tengo que ir! Viene la profe, Mier-

_Leorio ha cerrado sesión_

**Kurapika:** Bueno...Yo también me voy...tengo una cita

**Gon:** ¿Una...cita?

**Killua:** ¡¿Quien eres tu, y que has hecho con el rubio?!

**Kurapika:** Esto, ¡Nos vemos!

_Kurapika ha cerrado sesión_

**Gon:** ¿Killua? ¿Que a pasado?

**Killua:** No se...¿Desde cuando Kurapika es social?

**Gon:** Uff...No se, tendremos que esperar a que se vuelva a conectar D:

**Killua:** Supongo...

**Gon:** Ehm...Killua hermoso, precioso, genial...

**Killua:** ¿Que quieres? ¬¬

**Gon:** ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a comprar? ^^

**Killua:**...¿que quieres comprar?

**Gon:** Nada...solo algo de comida, pero no quiero ir solo...No desde que el pejelagarto me ataco D:

**Killua:** Bien...Vamos...Aunque sigo sin creer tu historia

**Gon:** ¡Gracias! ¡Y es real, casi muero!

_Killua ha cerrado sesión_

_Gon ha cerrado sesión_


	2. Chat 2

**_Gracias por el apoyo, si quieren que algún personaje en especial salga déjenlo en un review ;)_**

_..._

**Hunter x Hunter Chat**

_Leorio ha iniciado sesión_

_Kurapika ha iniciado __sesión_

**Leorio:** Hey, ¡Hola Kurapika!, mi mejor amigo ¿Como has estado? :3

**Kurapika:** Hola, bien...Supongo

**Leorio:** ¡Amigo mio! ¿Te gustaría tomar una taza de te? ¿O prefieres café? Si quieres te compro un moffin de chocolate ¡Tu favorito!

**Kurapika:** Mi favorito es de fresa ¬¬

**Leorio:** Ahh...Bueno...¡Lo cambiamos! :3

**Kurapika:** ¿A que va todo esto Leorio?

**Leorio:** ¿Como que 'Todo esto'? ¡Yo estoy siendo bueno contigo! T.T...¡Con mi MEJOR AMIGO!

**Kurapika:**...Dilo

**Leorio:** Bueno, bueno ¬¬ ¡Es que necesito tu ayuda para una prueba!

_Gon ha iniciado sesión_

**Gon:** ¡Hola chicos! ¿Que hacen? :D

**Kurapika:** Hola Gon. Leorio me esta pidiendo ayuda ¬¬U

**Gon:** ¿Ayuda? ¿Para que?

**Leorio:** Para una prueba :(

**Gon:** ¿Una prueba? !Pues yo te ayudo¡

**Leorio:** Ahh...Ya no ^-^U...¡Me lo aprendí todo! (Inbox Kurapika ¡Inbox!)

_Killua ha iniciado sesión_

**Killua:** Hola gente con nombre y apellido xD ¿Que hacen?

**Gon:** ¡Hola Killua! Leorio no quiere que le ayude con su prueba T.T

**Leorio:** ¡¿Te diste cuenta?! O.o

**Kurapika:** Hasta el mas lerdo se dio cuenta, con tus 'Inbox Kurapika ¡Inbox!' ¬¬

**Leorio:** Pensé que había sido discreto

**Killua:** Discreto no esta en tu vocabulario Leorio xD

**Leorio:** Uhm... Ten amigos decían... Son bueno y te apoyan siempre decían...

_Mito a iniciado sesión_

**Gon:** ¿Mito-san?...¿Que haces aquí?

**Mito:** Ohh...Gon, ¿que haces aquí tu?

**Gon:** Estoy con hablando con mis amigos... ¿Que haces tu aquí?

**Mito:** Hey Gon no me escribas con ese tonito.

**Gon:** ¿Que tonito? D:

**Killua:** ¡Hola Mito-san!

**Mito:** Oh hola Killua, tanto tiempo :D...¿Y que hacen?

**Gon:** Estábamos hablando. Leorio le pidió ayuda a Kurapika, y Kurapika no le quiere ayudar, y yo le quería ayudar, pero el no quiere que le ayude, luego llego Killua, y después llegaste tu y yo te empece a contar de que hablamos :3

**Mito:** Ohh... ¿Y porque Kurapika no le quiere ayudar?

**Kurapika: **Por que siempre que le tengo que enseñar a Leorio alguna materia, el se queda dormido a los cinco minutos.

**Killua:** ¿Y que te hace sentir eso?

**Kurapika: **¿A que te refieres?

**Killua:** Es que es como si tu fueras un paciente y nosotros tu terapeuta...Y siempre que las personas están en esos lugares les preguntan que les hace sentir eso...así que...

**Gon:** Ohh...¡Entendí!

**Kurapika:** Bien, ahora son mis siquiatras... Como si estuviera loco

**Mito:** Bien entonces...¿Como te hace sentir eso Kurapika?

**Kurapika:** Ehm mal...supongo. Por que la ultima vez le explique dos horas la misma materia y el estuvo dormido sin que me diera cuanta, dos minutos después de empezar.

**Leorio:** Hey, no había podido dormir por dos días, no es mi culpa.

**Mito:** Bien creo que he entendido.

**Killua:** ¿Entonces que tienen que hacer?

**Mito:** Kurapika le tienes que ayudar, el es tu amigo. Y Leorio, no puedes desperdiciar la ayuda de Kurapika por que si sigues así, el no te seguirá ayudando ¿Ok?

**Leorio:** Si...Claro Mito-san

**Mito:** Bien me tengo que ir, abuela ha estado todo el día en Facebook y tenemos que hacer muchas cosas.

_Mito ha cerrado sesión_

**Gon:** ¿Desde cuando mi abuela y Mito-san saben usar Internet?

**Leorio:** Quien sabrá... Hey, Kurapika ¿Entonces me ayudaras?

**Kurapika:** Si, ahora voy para tu casa

**Killua:** Uy va ir para su casa... Y De noche

_Kurapika ha cerrado sesión_

**Leorio:** Eres un pervertido

_Leorio ha cerrado sesión_

**Gon:** ¿A que te refieres Killua?

**Killua:** Nada Gon...Solo cosas de grandes...

**Gon:** ¡Killua!

**Killua:** ¡Gon!... ¿Que pasa?

**Gon:** No le preguntamos a Kurapika con quien había tenido una cita D:

**Killua:** Pff verdad

**Gon:** ¡La próxima si que le preguntamos!

**Killua:** See...Ahora ven para haca Gon, quiero volver a ganarte jugando Uno

**Gon:** ¿Uno? ¿Cuando jugamos eso?

**Killua:** Hoy ¬¬

**Gon:** Espera, ¿no habíamos estado jugando canasta?

**Killua:**...

**Killua:** Solo ven idiota

_Killua se ha cerrado sesión_

**Gon:** Bien...Estoy sólito...

_Gon ha cerrado sesión_


	3. Chat 3

**¡Nuevos personajes! xD Gracias por comentar son unos amores. ****Si quieren hacerlo en este no me haría ningún inconveniente xD ****Este cap no me convenció del todo, pero espero que a ustedes les guste.**

**...**

Chat 3

_Kuroro ha iniciado sesión _

_Hisoka ha iniciado sesión _

**Hisoka:** Danchou, cuanto tiempo

**Kuroro:** Que te recuerde ya no soy mas tu 'Danchou', y no lo volveré a ser...

**Hisoka:** Cierto... ¿Pero te puedo seguir llamando así?

**Kuroro:** Ni en tus mas remotos y pervertidos sueños.

**Hisoka:** No comprendo porque todos dicen que soy un 'pervertido' Es algo bastante absurdo, y no le encuentro la razon...

**Kuroro:** Es uno de los misterios de la vida.

_Biscuit ha iniciado sesión _

**Biscuit:** ¡Holaaa!

**Hisoka:** Hey ;)

**Biscuit:** Hisoka *-*

**Hisoka:** Cuanto tiempo sin verte

**Biscuit:** ¡Si, mucho!

**Hisoka:** ¿Has sabido algo de los chicos?

**Biscuit:** ¿De Gon y Killua?

**Hisoka:** No, de Juan y Pedro...

**Biscuit:** Ah si, la ultima vez que vi a Juan había mejorado bastante.

**Hisoka:**...

**Kuroro:** Hisoka te han troleado xD

**Biscuit:** Jajaja. Oye ¿Desde hace cuanto estas aquí tu?

**Kuroro:** Desde antes que tu...

**Biscuit:** Oh...Espera, ¿Estabas con Hisoka?

**Kuroro:** Si

**Biscuit:** ¿Solo con el?

**Kuroro:** Creo...

**Biscuit:** ¿Solito, solito?

**Kuroro:** ¡Que si!

**Biscuit:** ¡Nya amor yaoi!

**Hisoka:**...:3

**Kuroro:** Jamas.

**Hisoka:** ¿Porque?

**Kuroro:** Ni siquiera tienes que preguntar.

**Hisoka:** :c

** Biscuit:** Nya su primera pelea de pareja *-*

**Kuroro:** Te doy lo que quieras si te dejas.

**Biscuit:** ¿Lo...que quiera?

**Hisoka:** No tendrías que haber dicho eso...

**Kuroro:** No, no tendría.

**Biscuit:** Te tomare la palabra, no creas que se me voy a olvidar.

**Hisoka:** Mmm, ok cambiando de tema ¿Como estaban los chicos?

**Biscuit:** Bien cada vez mas fuertes y mas unidos.

**Hisoka:** Genial, no espero el momento de ver a Gon y ver cuanto a madurado la fruta *-*

**Kuroro:** ¿Y preguntas porque te llaman pervertido? ¡En serio!

**Hisoka:** ¿Que? ¡En mi mundo esto es normal!

**Biscuit:** Tu mundo es raro...¡¿Me invitas?!

**Hisoka:** Cuando quieras Biscuit ;)

**Biscuit:** Genial :3

**Kuroro:** ¿Es mi idea o ustedes han estado ligando?

**Biscuit:** No te pongas celoso, en cualquier parte hay mas chicos, ¡Hay muchos peces en la pecera!

**Kuroro:** Yo no quiero ningún hombre...Tampoco un pez.

**Biscuit:** Oww solo quieres a Hisoka... ¡Pero es mio! Bueno no lo es...Aun.

**Hisoka: **Me siento querido :3

**Biscuit:** Sabes yo te puedo conseguir una cita.

**Kuroro:** ¿Ahora haces de Cupido?

**Biscuit:** Sip, mira es rubio, de ojos azules. El otro día tuve una cita con el, y es bastante agradable, algo callado para mi gusto, pero perfecto para ti ;D

**Kuroro:** Si es porque me quieres sacar del camino, créeme no lo tienes que hacer, preferiría al bastardo de la cadena antes que a Hisoka.

**Hisoka:**...Ya no me siento querido.

**Biscuit:** Bien, me voy a planear la cita.

**Kuroro:** No te atreverías.

_Biscuit ha cerrado sesión._

**Kuroro:** Hija de...

_Kuroro ha cerrado sesión_

**Hisoka:** Demonios, siempre me quedo solo

_Hisoka ha cerrado sesión_


	4. Chat 4

***Escondida* Jejeje...Siento la tardanza, gracias por comentar, y espero que les guste esta nueva conversación que es un poco rara...¡Bueno Como todas!**

_Gon ha iniciado sesión _

_Kuroro ha iniciado sesión_

**Gon:** ¿Kuroro?...

**Kuroro:** ¿Gon?...

**Gon:** ¿Que haces aquí tu?

**Kuroro:** Podría preguntar lo mismo ¿No?

**Gon:** Si, pero yo pregunte primero, por lo que debes responder

**Kuroro:** Así no son las cosas...

**Gon:**...Nop, así son las cosas

**Kuroro:** Que no...

**Gon:** ¡Que si!

**Kuroro:** Ya, ya, que tal si solo hablamos como gente normal...que habla...Por el chat...

**Gon:** Uhm...¡Bueno! :D

**Kuroro:** Bien volvamos a comenzar...

_Kuroro ha cerrado sesión._

_Gon ha cerrado __sesión_

_Kuroro ha iniciado __sesión_

_Gon ha iniciado __sesión_

**Gon:** ¡Hola Kuroro! ¡Cuanto tiempo!

**Kuroro:** Hey, si ha sido mucho, como diez segundos

**Gon:** Jejeje...Esto sigue siendo un poco raro

**Kuroro:** Si...Hey, ¿Viste el video de la vaca bailarina?

**Gon:** ¡O por dios! ¡Claro que si! ¡Me encantoooo!

**Kuroro:** La mejor parte fue cuando hace ese paso raro de Break dance

**Gon:** ¡No! ¡La mejor parte es cuando comienza a bailar el Perro Chocolo!

**Kuroro:** Tsk, verdad ambas son muy buenas

**Gon:** ¡Oh! ¿Y viste el del perro que habla?

**Kuroro:** ¡Claro que si! ¡Soy el fan numero uno de los perros que hablan!

_(Y mucho -demasiado- rato después...Para saltar la conversación de animales que hablan)_

**Kuroro:** Y entonces yo quede como 'WTF ¿Que paso aquí?'

**Gon:** Wow ¡No pensé que el Ryodan podría hacer una fiesta!

**Kuroro:** Oh y no viste como estaba todo, ¡Había una cabra ahi!

**Gon:** ¡Oww! Yo quiero tener una cabra y ponerle Bethy

_Biscuit ha iniciado sesión_

**Gon:** ¡Hooola!

**Biscuit:** ¡Hey Gon! ¿Que haces?

**Gon:** Hablo con Kuroro ;D

**Biscuit:** ¿Kuroro?

**Gon:** Sip

**Biscuit:** Kuroro...¡¿Y llamas a Hisoka pervertido?!

**Kuroro:** ¡No es lo que parece!

**Biscuit:** ¡Te acusare con Kurapika! ¡Abusador de pequeños e inocentes Gonsitos!

**Gon:** ¿Con Kurapika?

**Kuroro:** ¿Porque con el?

**Biscuit:** Por dos simples razones, 1- El te odia, y 2- El es como un tipo de super mamá protector de indefensos Gonsitos...O algo así entendí la ultima vez que Gon y Killua le dieron algo para el día de la mamá

_Kurapika ha iniciado sesión_

**Kurapika:** Hola

**Gon:** ¡Hola Kurapika! ¡Justo estábamos hablando de ti!

**Kurapika:** ¿Y de que?

**Kuroro: **De tu maternidad xD

**Kurapika:** ¿Que haces tu aquí? ...¡¿Y porque de mi maternidad?!

**Biscuit:.**..Porque tu eres un tipo de madre de Gon y Killua...

**Kurapika:** ¿Por lo del día de la madre?

**Kuroro:** Sipi

**Kurapika:** ¡Gon! ¡Dijimos que no hablaríamos de eso!

**Gon:** ¡Fue Killua!

**Kuroro:** ¿Y porque le regalaron algo a el? Supongo que ustedes tienen madre...O tías...

**Gon:** ¡Yo si le día algo a Mito-san! Pero Leorio nos dijo que le regaláramos algo a Kurapika y se pondría feliz porque andaba con depre...Al final se equivoco, y se fue a desquitar con el...

**Kurapika:** Ahh...Días de verano...

**Biscuit:** ¡Kurapika! ¡Te tengo que decir algo!

**Kurapika:** ¿Que?

**Kuroro:** Guarda silencio vieja chismosa, parece que ya esta enojado, ¡Si sigue así le van le pueden dar los taldos!

**Biscuit:** Jejeje...Bueno ya te encontré una cita

**Gon:** ¿Cita?

**Kurapika:** ¿Cita?

**Kuroro:** ¿Alguien acepto salir con el?

**Kurapika:** Y volvemos a la pregunta importante...¡¿Que haces tu aquí?!

**Kuroro:** Internet es libre...

**Biscuit:** Te encontré una cita rubio :3...¡Y a ti también Kuroro!

**Kurapika:** Que recuerde bien yo no te pedí que me consiguieras una

**Kuroro:** Yo tampoco...

**Biscuit:** Kuroro, tus palabras dicen no, pero tus ojos dice si

**Kuroro:** Mis ojos dicen 'Vete al diablo, no quiero citas'

**Kurapika:** Por primera vez concuerdo con el...u.u Igual, ¿A que chica elegiste esta vez? ¡Por favor dime que no fue a Verónica! ¡La ultima vez casi me come!

**Biscuit:** Nop, Kuroro, te presento a tu cita...Kurapika...Kurapika te presento a tu cita...Kuroro

**Kurapika:.**..

**Kuroro:**...

**Gon:** WOOO

**Biscuit:** ¿Que les parece? ¿Les gusta?

**Kurapika:** NO, Eso no pasaría ni aunque me pagaran toda el dinero de mundo ¬¬

_Kurapika ha cerrado sesión_

**Kuroro:** Ni por ver a mil vacas bailando Break dance

_Kuroro ha cerrado sesión_

**Gon:** Oh...Lo que dijo Kuroro es muy fuerte, ten seguro que no saldrá con Kurapika

**Biscuit:** u.u Y yo que pensé que esto de armar citas iba a tener futuro...

_Biscuit ha cerrado sesión_

**Gon:**...Igual quede solito...Necesito que me apapachen...

_Gon ha cerrado sesión_


	5. Chat 5

**Capitulo que hasta yo me llegue a confundir al escribirlo xD (Gracias por el apoyo, y gracias _Dany_ y _Kasamy-kun_ ;D)**

**...**

**Chat 5**

_Gon ha iniciado sesión_

_Killua ha iniciado sesión_

**Killua:** ¡Hooola! ¡Killua!

**Gon:** Hey Gon, creo que ya termine de 'revisar' a tus amigos en Facebook...No debes aceptar a todos los que te mandan solicitudes.

**Killua:** ¡Es que me gusta tener muchos amigos!

**Gon:** Ten cuidado, podrían haber Hisokas por ahi...

**Killua:** Ohh...¡Killua! ¡Hoy hay que preguntarle a Kurapika con quien tuvo una cita!

**Gon:** Cierto, ¿pero como sabemos cuando se conecte?

**Killua:** ¡Presiento que va a ser pronto!

_Kurapika ha iniciado __sesión_

**Killua:** ¡Kurapika!

**Gon:** ¡Rubio!

**Kurapika:**...¿Yo?

**Killua:** ¡Hijo de tu madre!

**Gon:** !Y del vecino¡

**Kurapika:**...¿Ok?...¿Que pasa?

**Killua:** ¡Dinos con quien saliste el otro día! ¡Por favor!

**Gon:** O si no te sacare la verdad a la fuerza

**Kurapika:** Esperen...Killua...¿eres Gon? Gon no hablaría así

**Killua:** ¡Nos descubrió! Te dije que lo haría Killua

**Gon:** ¬¬ no sabemos actuar...Ni por chat...

**Kurapika:** ¿Y porque cambiaron?...

**Gon:** Gon no podía pasar una pantalla en Candy Crush y me dio su contraseña de Facebook

**Killua:** Sip :D y ya me paso la pantalla :3

**Kurapika:**...Ok, ahora, si no se dieron cuenta no estamos en Facebook

**Gon:** Si, pero todas las contraseñas de Gon son iguales...'ElefanteRosaSuperKawai'

**Killua:** Oye, no digas mis contraseña, señor 'AmoLosChocolates123'

**Gon:** ¡Lo dijiste!

**Kurapika:**...Ok, dejemoslo pasar, yo supongo que no diré sus contraseñas...

**Gon:** Mas te vale, o algo te va a pasar...

**Kurapika:** Sigue siendo extraño viendo el nombre de Gon ahí

**Killua:** ¡Eso no importa! ¡Dinos con quien saliste!

**Kurapika:** Bien, les diré si me hacen un favor

**Gon:** Gon ya no tenemos esperanzas u.u

**Killua:** ¿Que favor?

**Kurapika:** Se acuerdan de que el otro día ayude a Leorio, el no presto ninguna atención y reprobó ¬¬

**Killua:** ¿Y que tenemos que hacer?

**Kurapika:** Ser ustedes

**Gon:**...

**Killua:** Explica que somos lerdos

**Kurapika:** Cuando hablen con el no le digan que están en la cuenta del otro, y pórtense...como siempre...Yo ya se que broma le puedo hacer...

**Killua:** Ahh...¡Eso es fácil! Lo haremos a la perfección con Kil... Quiero decir Gon ;)

**Gon:** Mas lerdo que el no hay... (PD: Cuando te equivoques borralo, no escribas después ¬¬)

**Kurapika:** Ya me estoy arrepintiendo

**Gon:** Ya, ya, ahora dinos con quien saliste

**Killua:** ¡Si!

**Kurapika:** Salí con...Biscuit...¡Pero fue en una cita a ciegas!

**Gon:** ¡¿Biscuit?!

**Killua:** ¡¿Cita a ciegas?!

**Kurapika:** See...Leorio me obligo...Y termino siendo ella...Casi me viola...

**Gon:** Era de esperance...

**Kurapika:** Lo peor es que ahora ella quiere hacer citas y quiere que salga con la maldita araña..

**Gon:** ¿Kuroro?

**Kurapika:** See, y eso nunca va a pasar el es el ser mas abominable en el mundo...

**Killua:** ¡A mi Kuroro que cae bien!

**Gon:** ¡¿QUE?!

**Killua:** Ups...¿No les conté que ayer estuve conversando con el?

**Kurapika:** NO

**Gon:** NO

**Killua:** Voy a ver si puso la marrana.

_Killua ha cerrado sesión_

**Gon:** ¡Oh ese niño se va a arrepentir!

_Gon ha cerrado cesión_

_Kurapika ha cerrado sesión_

...

_Illumi ha iniciado sesión_

_Hisoka ha iniciado sesión_

**Illumi:** ¿Me pasaste la pantalla de Candy Crush Illumi?

**Hisoka:** Si estaba fácil ¬¬

**Illumi:** Bien, había estado dos semanas pegado en esa pantalla :3

**Hisoka:**...

**Illumi:** ¿Y? ¿Llegaron algunos mensajes?

**Hisoka:** Si... Muchos... Y de gente extraña...

**Illumi:** Ahh amigos de la infancia :D

**Hisoka:**...

_Hisoka ha cerrado cesión_

**Illumi:** Siempre me dejan cholito...

_Killua ha iniciado cesión_

**Illumi:** Ya no estoy tan sólito :3

**Killua:** ¿Ehh?

**Illumi:** Nada cosas mías ¬¬ hola Killua

**Killua:** Yo soy Go-Go-¡Gótico!...Naa mentira ¡Hola!

**Illumi:** ¿Que fue eso?

**Killua:** ¿Nada?... O.o

**Illumi:** ¿Okey? Killua te estas juntando mucho con Gon

**Killua:** Uhm...

**Illumi: **¿O sera que tu eres Gon?

**Killua:** ¡Pero claro que no!

**Illumi:** Bien no te alteres ¡Que te dan los taldos!

**Killua:** u.u Soy Killua, ya sabes el albino, no el Gon...El es muy tierno, y extremadamente divertido.

**Illumi:** ...¿Okay?

**Killua:** Si...Okay...

**Illumi:**...

**Killua:**...

**Illumi:**...

**Killua:**...

**Illumi:** ¡Adiós!

**Killua:** ¡Sueña con los angelitos!

_Killua ha cerrado sesión_

_Illumi ha cerrado sesión_

...

**u.u ¡Quería publicar pronto! Disculpa si esta mal xD (Cof...Cof...Díganme que ustedes nunca hablaron con alguien desde el chat de otro) ¿Próximo cap broma a Leorio? ¿Todos troleandolo? (Es taaan molestale)**

**Nuevos personajes, se aceptan sugerencias señores...**


End file.
